


When the moon is full and the ghosts roam

by Lady_Elwing



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Domestic Charloe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Monroe snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Elwing/pseuds/Lady_Elwing
Summary: Charlie wakes up in the middle of the night and finds herself haunted by the past, while Monroe happily snores the night away.
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	When the moon is full and the ghosts roam

How long had it been? Years… But how many? She had kind of lost the count. However long it had been was not long enough to forget all those faces, laughter… Those nights around the campfire.

A snore coming from the body next to hers broke the illusion. Nope. Gone were those days.

Gingerly, she left the warm bed and on her toes went to the kitchen. Not bothering with looking for matches, the dying embers gave enough light, she found the jug and poured herself a nice tall glass of water. The snores had died down.

She was used to them by now… It was just one of those nights. She peered out from the window. Sure enough the bright full moon was greeting her. So much for subtlety.

She wasn’t superstitious… Shit always happened. But the full moon always unnerved her. Maybe it was Aaron’s fault, for telling them about the lore surrounding the full moon. She made a mental note to kick his ass about this tomorrow.

Maybe she was a werewolf or something. She heard the floorboard creak and she stilled. All her instincts were on alert. She wasn’t superstitious but she was a damn good fighter. Her fingers curled around the mug she was drinking from.

It wasn’t much but it could be enough. She spun around but before she could strike, there was a hand around her wrist, another one on her waist and a gaze piercing hers.

“Charlotte?“

“Jeez! You scared me!“ She relaxed. Bass fingers left her wrist, but he still held her close with his other hand.

“You scared me too…“ He did look worried in the dim light, “woke up and found you gone.“

She sighed :

“Where do you think I’d go? Aaron is sleeping on Miles and Heather’s couch. And It’s getting too cold to sleep on the porch.“

She tried to make it light because the intensity of his gaze made her shiver. He had that power over her, one look, one word and she was fluttering.

He didn’t answer because he didn’t need to. He knew her habit of running for the hills when things got bad. Just like how she knew about his habit of locking himself up in Fort Knox when too many feelings were erupting inside of him.

“Charlotte,“ he breathed her name against her cheek. She crept closer, on her tiptoes her lips almost ghosting his.

“It’s the full moon,“ she whispered. And she saw his smirk. She’d be weirded out if she woke up to find him muttering about the full moon.

His lips brushed against hers but it wasn’t enough to make her snap out of it.

She pulled away and turned her face to the window again. The thick oak tree was now filtering the sight of the moon. It wasn’t enough to scare off her ghosts, it wasn’t enough to make the scars fade.

“I’m haunted,“ she whispered to herself but he was near enough to hear her every breath. His warm body almost kept her upright. He reminded that she was well alive while they were all gone. What did Aaron call this? Survivor guilt.

“Does it ever stop? This feeling…“ She knew she probably didn't make much sense. But she felt his fingers brush her cheek.

“Sometimes it does, sometimes it becomes too loud.“

“So what do you do?“ He didn’t answer with words, instead she felt his lips against the side of her neck. A shiver ran through her. She was alive. Another kiss was lost in the web of her hair. She didn’t move as his other hand travelled on her body like a well a wanderer coming home.

She turned around to meet his lips again. This time, it was more than enough to scatter away the ebbs of memories.

It was only much later, when they were laying in bed that she could feel them knocking on the door.

She looked at the man laying next to her, he was also looking at her. Hs quiet gaze was watching her every thought.

“Does it bother you?“

“What?“ he mumbled in a sleepy voice. Well maybe he wasn’t following her every thought….

“…. They’re out for your blood.“ There. She had said it. Her ghost had always followed her around, echoes and memories but it was only ever since she had finally allowed herself to be with Bass that they were shaking her up in the middle of the night.

It was quiet… Much too quiet. Bass was still looking at her with the same trusting sleepy look as if she hadn’t spoken out loud. Maybe she should repeat her question?

“It doesn’t bother me.“ She shook her head at his words. She wanted to shake him too.

“How?“ She choked out. His fingers were playing with her hair, his voice soft when he asked :

“Does it bother you I’m the reason they are now ghosts?“

It would always be here, wouldn’t it? She instantly regretted her stupid night meditation. She shook her head :

“It should,“ her voice hoarse with suppressed emotion and tears, “it really should but it doesn’t bother me any more.“ Stupid fool moon making her so emotional “because it wasn’t your fault.“

“Come on Charlotte…“ he shook his head, his face crinkled.

“It was war. It was chaos… Whatever it was… Water under the fucking bridge.“ He was quiet, looking at her intently like only Sebastian Monroe knew how to look at her.

“See… That’s why it doesn’t bother me. For some crazy reason you seem to forgive what no sane person would ever forgive. So yeah… It doesn’t bother me if the rest of the world is out for my blood.“

He had that look she jealously cherished, almost boyish. And once more, the full moon and the banshees were forgotten as she leaned into him.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any Charloe for years so please forgive me if my characterization is rusty. From the prompt : “It doesn’t bother me.”.


End file.
